Her Boyfriend
by Shiori-chi
Summary: [Completed]Two-shots. Who? Who is her boyfriend? Tetsuki is an idol in Teikou middle, not the presence that made her stand out but her aura. She still had low presence, well valentine is coming and males or females planned to confess to her the day before valentine, but Tetsuki reveals that she is taken. Genderblend. Read&Review. -Warned OOC-ness!-
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuki was an idol of her school, Teikou Middle. She had white milky skin- that went well with her beautiful, medium-long pale blue hair- and a kind pair of light blue eyes. She didn't stood out for her presence, but her aura, so that meant she could use misdirection. She had a slim figure, slightly busty and a height of 155 cm. No, she wasn't a model, she was in the boys basketball club as the manager's assistant. Sometimes, she trained with them. And yes, she was very observant.

It's a day to valentine's day. Every student made plans for their valentine and majority of the singles, both males and females, made plans to confess to Tetsuki, on or before valentines.

Tetsuki wore standard Teikou's winter uniform and entered the gym, which was warm as the heater was on. The regulars, Generation of Miracle, turned their attention to the door, seeing no one coming in and door clicking in a blink of an eye. They guessed it was Tetsuki, who came in. They greeted her and she greeted them.

"Good morning, everyone." Tetsuki said as she removed her scarf and sat on the bench- one leg on another as both was slanted to the side and arms on her knees. They- a rainbow group of heads- walked towards. Let's start with the red head.

The red head was Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi had a mess of silky light red hair and a demonic pair of red eyes. He was made the captain of the team by Nijimura, the previous captain, with immediate effect after Winter Cup. "Good morning, Kuroko. How's your morning?"

Next up, it's the purple giant, Muraasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara had shoulder length purple hair and lazy pair of light violet eyes. He was said to be the best center in the middle school division and high school too or they guessed so. "Mornin'~ Kuro-chin, here have some vanilla candy~" Murasakibara held up a vanilla candy, wrapped in a white and pink candy wrapper.

Then, there's the tsundere green head, Midorima Shintarou. Midorima had forest green hair and a pair of unique eyes. And his reactions totally screamed 'tsundere'. "Good morning, Kuroko. Here's the lucky item for Aquarius today." Midorima passed Tetsuki a white artificial flower that was tied on a band. Tetsuki showed her rare smile and tied it on her hair like a hand band.

Next was the hyper blonde model, Kise Ryouta. Kise had a beautiful mess of yellow hair and a beautiful pair of golden eyes. He may looked really cool from the magazines but when you become true friends with him, he had the puppy-like personality. "Good morning, Kurokocchi!" He piped, readied to hug her but was stopped by a dark blue haired ganguro-well not exactly, it's just that Tetsuki loved teasing him, along with the others.

That ganguro- cough- was Aomine Daiki. Aomine had short deep sea blue hair and a- sexy and lazy- pair of blue eyes. He had one of the most beautiful smiles Tetsuki had seen and he seemed to make Tetsuki worried about him in almost anytime. "Yo, Tetsu!" He greeted causally.

When Tetsuki was about to talk, the whole lot of students were rushing in and lining up in a weird formation around them. Before they could us, the crowd shouted as they bowed, "Good morning, Kuroko-sama!" Tetsuki winced t the loudness before replying, "Good morning everyone."

"Che." Aomine pouted.

"It was expected nanodayo." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Aominecchi... Midorimacchi... Where and when did Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi disappeared?" Kise asked after squealing. When the crowd was about to squeal at Tetsuki's reply, a ringtone was heard. They looked towards the direction of the ringtone and that led to Tetsuki herself. She took her iphone and a ear receiver device out of her bag. She hung it on her ear and slid the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" Tetsuki asked. The crowd was curious who was calling.

"Wait-what..? Aw... Come on, it's valentine's day!" She had a cute pout on her lips, which would made the crowd squeal immediately but they didn't instead they were stunned at her conversation with the unknown caller. "You're mean. You really want this?" She asked to double confirmed the caller's wishes.

"Alright then..." She ended the call, she returned her attention to the crowd, which now included Aomine, Kise and Midorima.

"Ano..." A voice timidly called out. "W-who were you talking to, just..?" Tetsuki stared at the owner of the voice- a petite boy. She smiled and answered, "My boyfriend." That word struck all the crowd, some fainted, most had smoke coming out of their heads and some were already holding a knife- either way they had tears at the corner of their eyes...

"Kuroko-sama! Can we ask question about him?!" One of the 'almost fainted' girl asked. Tetsuki just gave her famous blank stare and answered "Sure."

**Questionnaire time**

Girl A: "What's his name?!"

Tetsuki: "I can't give you his name..."

Girl A: "What's his age?! Older or Younger?"

Tetsuki: "Older."

Girl B: "Is he from this school?"

Tetsuki: "I can't tell you that either..."

Girl C: "What he's like?"

Tetsuki: "Um... Someone like me?"

Akashi: "Is he someone I know?"

Tetsuki almost jumped at Akashi's sudden appearance. She looked at him warily before answering a 'Yes...'

Aomine: "Is related to basketball?!"

Tetsuki: "No, he is not _related_ to basketball and yes, he plays basketball."

Aomine's eyes burned with excitment.

Kise: "Is he a model?!"

Tetsuki: "Unfortunately no."

Kise: "Aw..."

"So are we done?" Tetsuki was getting impatient plus she didn't want to miss class in the morning, not to mention skipping it. Tetsuki sighed, though she had a faint smile on her face, as she thought, 'He's such a sadist...'

* * *

Me: Happy belated Valentine's day! Yesh, I'm late by about an hour, oh well, did ya have fun today? This ish a two-shot! There's little clue... O.O And that was freaking OOC! ._. Review about this and u can guess Tetsuki's boyfriend~


	2. Chapter 2

The word spread fast, Tetsuki didn't get any rest from her fans, especially break time. As soon as she escaped a group of fans, another group of fans patrolling around the corner would spot her almost immediately. Currently, she was running away from some of them, she turned into a corner and hid into one of the empty classrooms. She panted lightly as she hid in the closet.

The door went open roughly with a thud. She covered her mouth to muffle the panting or stopped breathing. "Is she here?!" "God, did we miss her?" Then closed with a bang, as she heard, she continued breathing and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I can't even have my food quietly..." Tetsuki sighed and stared at her iphone home screen wallpaper- it was her in white silk dress and beside her was him, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, that hugged his body, and a pair of black long baggy pants. Yes, in other words they're in their pajamas. Blop. Tetsuki looked to her phone and saw the message.

Tetsuki stared at the phone, she smiled. "Yeah sure." She left the closet and headed back to the class after a change of clothing to the boy's uniform. She hurriedly took her bag, thanks to her low presence she managed to do it before anyone suspecting her as one of the fans trying to steal their idol's things. Once she left the school ground, she texted to the group- the Generations of Miracles team, Momoi was included too, after all he's in the regulars too- that she had already left early. She took the nerdy glasses out and called for a cab, and headed home.

She reached her apartment, which was huge. Tetsuki went into her room and looked out of the window. Once again, she picked her phone up and dialed a certain person's number.

"Hello?" Tetsuki asked as the line was picked up.

"... _Hello, Tetsuki. Wait, why are you calling in the middle of lessons? Luckily for me, I was on my way to the toilet._"

"Oh sorry. Anyway, meet me at my school tomorrow, okay?" Tetsuki jumped into topic.

"_Um, sure. Is there something wrong?_"

"Nah, just wanted you to... See you then. Love you!" Tetsuki ended the call and started to type out a message before sending it. She instantly got an reply.

'Well, I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a surprise.'

"Surprise? Though I never like surprises but maybe this once..." Tetsuki mumbled to herself.

And then the next day came. As expected before she even reached the school, students who saw her when on the way to school, followed her closely to see any '_familiar_' guy appearing. But there were none. So the morning went on, similar to the previous day but slightly different as there're confesses and Tetsuki politely declined all of them. And now, it was the end of school. Fans stuck closely to her. She hadn't left the classrooms and was about to until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Tetsuki?" Tetsuki looked back and saw a familiar figure. She stared before remembering something. "Chihiro!" She came flying into his arms, every students there gasped and some already glaring at him, Mayuzumi Chihiro. "I'm glad you came!" 'To save my day!' She added mentally. Mayuzumi was shock but he didn't show it. As soon as she let go, she declared, "He's my boyfriend."

"I knew it! It's him! The guy in the picture!" One of the girls shouted. And the next minute, Chihiro was being chased by a big group of people. Tetsuki let out a sigh as the classroom became empty, with the Miracles of Generation left only.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi, is he really your boyfriend?" Kise asked as they walked towards Tetsuki.

"Tch. You've got to be kidding right?" Aomine looked displeased.

"Eh~ Kuro-chin, I feel like crushing him..." Murasakibara kept munching his chips hard.

"Te-chan! He's your boyfriend?! Noooo!" Momoi cried and hugged the said blunette.

"What sign is he? By the look of it, he doesn't-" Midorima didn't get to finish his sentence as Tetsuki said, "He isn't my boyfriend... He's my maternal side cousin." And with that, a laughter came. They, expect Tetsuki, froze, they couldn't laugh when _he_ was _laughing_.

"Sei... You shouldn't laugh it off... It's our of character, a lot and Chihiro is going to kill us afterwards..." Tetsuki sighed again. Nobody, not including Tetsuki, dared to turn back.

"Sorry, sorry... It's just too-Pftt.. Hahaha!" Akashi continued laughing as he slowly wiped his tears off. After Akashi calmed down, he said, "Well, if it's you guys, we probably can tell you this..."

"Sei is boyfriend. Well, he planned this whole mess." Tetsuki held up her bag.

"Today's valentine's day, there's no practice, so enjoy yourself~" With that, Akashi held Tetsuki's hand and both left the school together.

"Somehow, I wasn't really that surprise now..." Momoi stated. "But still..." And he started sobbing. Aomine tch-ed. Kise sobbed with Momoi. Midorima maintained his composure but red marks appeared under his eyes. Murasakibara stuffed himself with food, chocolates included, saying it tasted awful.

"After all, it's Aka-chin we talking about..."

Somewhere in the neighborhood. "Seijuurou! You're going to get it for this!" Mayuzumi screamed as he ran for his life. He did use misdirection but still he got spotted after a while. And with that, Akashi sneezed while having his date with Tetsuki in various places, heck maybe it's not even in japan, since it was Friday!

...

...

... End.

* * *

Me: How do you like it? Major OOC for Akashi there... O.O Anyway if you can't imagine Akashi's laugh, picture Izaya's smiling! XD Well then have a fun weekend before sucky Monday starts, where you have school and more homework! XP


End file.
